


Sex on the Beach

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Appreciation of Genji's Ass, Biting, F/M, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Two drabbles about appreciating Genji's ass. First is just shameless and the second is more kinky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imgur.com/a/x97en), posted on Reddit [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/Overwatch/comments/5wxsv3/i_want_a_beach_event/dee8eyo/). His butt doesn't actually look that good, but I'm willing to pretend.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I did not say that."

Your hands gripped Genji's hips, as you had him pressed up against a wall, shamelessly rubbing your sex against his firm ass. The two of you had broken away from the rest of the group. All the agents were on a little vacation to the beach. Tracer had suggested the outing to boost morale after a recent mission failure.

"I merely meant to say that I did not," he let out a surprised noise when you smacked the side one of his cheeks firmly, "expect this kind of reaction when I lost that bet to Jesse."

The loser of the bet had to wear a women's swimsuit to this outing. When Genji showed up in the sluttiest little two-piece, the women giggled and the men guffawed. Your pupils blew immediately.

"I don't care if you're not faster than a bullet," you assured him, pulling back a piece of fabric and letting it snap back against his skin.

"I can tell."

You drew your hand back and smack his butt again, rocking his body forward slightly. His behind had more give to it than you expected at first, but then again, he probably needed it flexible for mobility reasons. The only downside was that it was so perfectly firm, that there was hardly any jiggle when you laid a hand on it. Still grinding against him, and trying to keep your moans inside your mouth, you gave him a few more smacks. You had to stop, though, as your hand was starting to hurt. That's how firm his ass was. You swore under your breath. He looked over his shoulder at you, the scarf attached to the back of his head brushing against your arm gently.

"Is that all?"

"I'm not done with you," you growled, "On your knees."

He knelt down, and you with him. You pushed him forward so that his chest was pressing against the wall, and he was forced to stick his round ass out into your face.

"The wall isn't scratching your helmet, is it?"

"If it is, I don't care," Genji answered.

Taking his words as permission to continue, you bit down on his right ass cheek with renewed vigour. He let out a short moan. You finally felt like he was getting something out of this. You didn't want him to exactly scream for you in a public place, but you wanted more of a response. You smacked his left cheek with all your might. Oh, wow, that stung. He grunted, the forehead of his helmet making a tapping sound as it hit the wall.

"I have to admit, I found it cute when I noticed you walking behind everyone else, trying to hide how aroused you were."

You bit him again, as punishment, but not really. He still wasn't moaning loud enough for you. You paused, slumped forward, your face pressed against his right cheek. You were at a bit of a loss at what to do with his body next. He twisted his chest around to reach back and hook a few fingers into your swimsuit, pulling you closer.

"I like it when you press against me. I can appreciate a good slut, even if I am not one anymore."

He turned back around to wait for your response. You bit your lip, the warmth in your lower stomach spreading up your body to reach your face in a slight blush. Genji just called you a slut, that little jerk. Already having been outed, you did something you'd been wanting to do since you first laid eyes on the lower half of Genji's bikini. You shuffled backwards, put your hands down in the sand, and pressed your face in between his buttcheeks. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, taking the time to relax and enjoy the position you were in. Your sex throbbed between your legs, but you ignored it as your nose and forehead rested against the soft fabric of the bikini.

"I hate to rush your appreciation of my body, but the others might start to wonder where we are soon."

You whined, taking your face away. You brought a hand up to roughly fondle the back of one of his thighs. He sighed and spread both his legs, lowering his hips in the process.

"Oh? What was that? Am I not the only slut here?"

He groaned deep in his throat in frustration and lowered his head.

"Cum on me already," Genji demanded through clenched teeth.

"Well, since now I know you might be enjoying this as much as I am..."

You placed a hand on his lower back and pushed his hips down a little farther. His knees dug into the sand. He glanced back at you impatiently. You were straddling one of his legs. His fingers curled into the sand to help support your weight as you draped yourself over him, your heat resting against one of his firm cheeks. You leaned on his back with one of your forearms.

You didn't hold back when you set your pace, humping his ass in earnest. The material of your swimsuit rubbed nicely against your heat, creating extra friction. You were thankful that you were near the ocean, because you could explain away all the wetness probably visible on you by now.

"Genji," you panted into his back.

He moaned your name in response.

"Again," you ordered.

He moaned it louder, his back arching into your chest. He rolled his body against yours. He lifted his hips up to press his ass against you, and that gave you the perfect amount of pressure to push yourself over the edge. Your mouth opened in a silent moan as ecstacy took your body. Immediately after, you collapsed. Your arms and legs betrayed you, and you fell onto the sand. Genji snickered and straightened up to sit back on his heels. He reached up to press his fingers to either side of the back of his visor. It dropped with a hiss into his waiting hands below. His tongue snuck out out of his mouth to lick his lips, and he grinned.

"Need me to help clean you off?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't set on the beach anymore, but it's still the same two people as last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Genji smut that no one asked for, but I wrote it anyway.

"It is quite relaxing, actually," Genji admitted, "Besides being arousing, of course."

"Oh, good," you said, your fingers following the grey strip up the back of his right thigh, "I'm glad you're not uncomfortable."

"Could you let me out?"

You took your hand away in surprise.

"What?"

"The arousal is painful. I need you to release my erection. It is pushing up against my insides."

"Oh," you said in relief, "I thought you wanted out of your constraints already for a second."

"No," the fabric of the pillow rustled as he shook his head against it, "Not yet."

You knelt beside him and, with his guidance, you released his member from the confines of his armour. It hung down just out of reach of his hands, which were bound underneath. You went around behind him to admire the view. He was lying face-down, ass-up, and his legs were bound to a spreader. It was a long strip of metal that kept his legs open with cuffs for his ankles and wrists. With his cock hanging down, you could see everything. A fat drop of precum leaked from the tip of his hard member onto one of his forearms. The entire sight was glorious, and heat sparked between your legs.

"What a waste," Genji remarked casually, "My semen is specially made to be a great lubricant."

"I see," you replied.

You found yourself drawn to it and reached out with your fingertips to catch the next drop dangling off the end. You caught it, and your fingers travelled upwards to coat his length. You stroked him lazily with a light grip, getting a feel for it. It was as he said. Your fingers travelled up and down effortlessly. Genji sighed contentedly.

"Wait a second," you said, taking your hand away, "I know what you're doing."

Genji said nothing. You frowned.

"You tricked me," you smacked the side of right ass cheek and it made a wet sound, "I'm supposed to be in charge here!"

"Really? Then who was moving towards orgasm and who is fully clothed?"

You looked down at yourself and made a face. His metallic voice had that playful edge to it that had originally drawn you to him. The kind that implied he had thoughts that he never voiced. Over the course of your relationship, you learned that you had to be careful. His mind was as sharp as his blades. You huffed. You stared at him for a few seconds, watching another drop of precum form at the tip of his cock.

You had an idea. You quickly shed your pants and underwear and tossed them to the side. You knelt back down behind him to take another fat bead of precum and applied to yourself instead. You got yourself off on the sight of Genji bound and helpless, just for you. You took more lubricant from him and stroked yourself hard enough to make wet sounds that reached Genji's ears. Your face scrunched a little at the pleasure.

He stayed stubbornly silent, but his cyborg body gave him away. His metal parts whined as he shifted ever so slightly. You slowed down on yourself to focus on him.

"I see whoever was in charge of designing your penis left out a pair of balls."

"I was in charge, and there is no need for them," Genji stated evenly. You could swear there was an undertone of indignance to his reply.

"Really? I can see why you thought that was a bold choice, but from here," you paused to let a grin spread across your face, "You look like a neutered pet. Will you be obedient for me?"

His cyborg body whined again as his his fingers twitched and his feet rolled against the floor. Your turn to sigh in contentment, still playing with yourself. You bit your lip and let your eyes travel over his form; from his armour calves to his thick thighs, between which hung his drooling cock. Beyond, his broad shoulders and chest were hunched over his shapely arms.

"What's wrong? Do you want out of there?"

His hands clenched, but he otherwise stilled. You waited for his answer, enjoying every second of making him squirm.

"...No."

You thought he deserved a break from the teasing, so you shuffled forward until your hips met his butt. You ran your hands up the outside of his legs, stopping at the top of his butt with a light smack. You reached under to wrap your hand around his cock and gently pulled it towards you. It met your sex, and you bucked your hips, rubbing up against it. You kept at it, slowly grinding your parts together. You made sure to stroke him a few times, in the same manner you did at the beginning. Nice and light. Genji moaned into the pillow, but he sounded a tad frustrated.

"You are teasing me," he said, sounding annoyed.

You laughed and sat back on your heels.

"I thought you said this was relaxing."

"Yes."

"But...?"

"You are not touching me in the manner I desire."

"What's stopping you from asking for what you want?"

"You denied me before."

"You were trying to skip all the fun."

"You are saying I should ask for something else first?"

He paused.

"So simple. I feel foolish for not realizing this sooner."

You finally felt like you and Genji were on the same page. It made you happy. You reached forward to grab a handful of his ass and squeeze. It was no small task. The synthetic flesh needed as much pressure as a stress ball. Still, you repeated the motions. It was satisfying to squeeze and watch it bounce back into shape.

"I see you are enjoying yourself."

"Oh, yes. You have a beautiful butt."

"In that case, you are going to like what I want."

"Oh?"

You squeezed one more time.

"Will you...spank me?"

"Hell, yeah, I will!"

He chuckled.

"I'm glad we're in your room, not mine," you said, getting up from your knees, "I have an idea."

"I trust you," he said, and the words went straight to your heat. You couldn't help pressing a quick kiss to his behind before turning away.

"I'm hoping this might save my hand this time," you explained, picking up his Wakizashi.

You withdrew the sword from its sheath and set it down carefully. You went back to Genji with the sheath in hand. He glanced back as far as he could given his constraints.

"I have patience, but it is running out."

You suppose now is a good a time as any to start. A loud sound rang in the room as the metal sheath hit him square in the back of the butt. You had put a fair amount of force behind it, and he cried out.

"That's for sassing me."

He whimpered. The sound was doubly muffled by his visor and the pillow.

"More?"

He whimpered again more quietly. Maybe you hit him too hard?

"Did that hurt, Genji? Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please, hit me again."

He sounded a little ashamed, but you ignored it and wacked him again, just as hard as before. He cried out again. This time he tried to hide the noise in the pillow, but you continued to spank him. His screams grew steadily louder despite himself. His body rocked forward and back a couple of inches with each hit. His reaction was making this so fun, and you found yourself smiling.

"Genji?"

"Yes," he panted. His chest heaved as he recovered.

"How did you like your own weapon being used against you?"

He moaned.

"I see."

You reached under him and stroked his dripping cock twice quickly and roughly. He grunted.

"No! I don't want to cum yet!"

You think he must be close already to be talking like that.

"You want more?"

"Yes, please."

You were so proud of him for asking without hesitation. The urge to end this right here and now was strong. But you had to be as patient as Genji was being.

"What do you want this time?"

"Bite me. I loved it when you did that last time."

His voice was thick with desire and it made your nethers throb.

"You seem to like this attention on your ass as much I do."

"Yes."

You let out a hot sigh. His fingers curled inward as he tried to wait patiently for you to make a move.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that," you growled, setting aside the sword sheath to press your mouth to his the back of his upper thigh.

You bit a trail up from his thigh to his right buttcheek. He whined and his feet angled inward.

"Harder, please!"

You were all too happy to give him more, moving on to the other cheek. Admittedly, you had to bite him hard to get your teeth as deep as he wanted. Hard enough that your mouth would be getting tired soon. But Genji seemed to respond well. He arched his back towards the ceiling and moaned some more, this time without any shame.

Before your jaws muscles gave out, you reached under him to finally stroke him to completion. You pumped him roughly, and with a drawn-out whine, he came easily. The synthetic muscles in his body flexed as he restrained himself from ripping his ankles and wrists out of the cuffs on the spreader. He huffed a few times and wiggled his fingers at you.

"Let me out. Your turn," he said quickly. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming

You undid his wrists. His cum had thoroughly coated his forearms, but he didn't seem to care. You went to undo his ankles.

"Leave it. Come here," he demanded.

He brought his arms forward to lean on them and patted the space in front of him with his hands. After being patient this entire time, you bet you planted your ass in front of him in a split second. He laughed at you and removed his visor and the piece covering his mouth and nose. Your world unfocused for a moment as he locked eyes with you and gave a quick nip to the inside of one of your thighs. He wrapped his arms around your hips.

You would have loved to get a better look at his face, but right now, all you saw were his dark eyes burning into yours as he lowered his mouth to you. He wasted no time getting to work, sucking and licking you like he wanted you to cum immediately. After all that buildup, you did. It was your turn to scream for him as his hold tightened around your lower body. It took all you had to stay up on your arms.

He made sure to enthusiastically lick you clean, despite your weak attempts to push his head off of the oversensitive flesh between your legs. You lay back, letting him have his way with you. When he finished, he gently rested the side of his head on your stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was a fanart of Genji like this, too. @_@


End file.
